


Talking To The Moon

by calibluebell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Sad, You gonna cry, haikyuu but depression, read at 2AM for maximum cry, short bokuto appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibluebell/pseuds/calibluebell
Summary: Miya Atsumu x ReaderIt's been a year since he's been with you. He should just let you go. But he can't. He won't.(This story is told from Atsumu's POV)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Talking To The Moon

“Hey,” I called out to her for the first time in two days. “Why won’t ya answer me?”

Again. She won’t say anything to me. I feel like I’m gonna go crazy.

“You know, we’ve been together for a year already, right?”

The silence is suffocating. I feel my throat is getting dry, I’m tired of suffering alone.

“Why won’t ya talk to me? Am I not worth your time?”

If she won’t reply then fine. I get up from the bed and go to make breakfast. The house is filthy. She hasn’t been helping me clean up at all. 

How did I stoop down to this level? I haven’t seen my friends for months. My coach is still blowing up my phone, I’m on the verge of losing my position on the team. I’m Miya Atsumu, dammit. I’m supposed to be  _ the _ setter. Black Jackal’s one and only setter. I’m getting sick of her shit, holding me back. Today is the day I’m going to get her out of my life for good. 

The food today was bland, as it has been for the past year. I nearly threw up trying to swallow it down. Even my own reflection seems to be mocking me. I study my own reflection, thinking how hideous I look. The me, who has always been praised for his looks by all of those who surrounded me, is now this sad lump of shit. 

“Hey,” I marched into the room. “I want you to…”

I can’t seem to bring myself to say it. 

“...no, it’s nothing.” I smiled and closed the door behind me. I got scared again.

I want to go on a walk. I left some food out on the table, just in case she wanted to eat. I kindly informed her of the breakfast I cooked and that I had left some for her on the table. She still refuses to answer me. I felt my anger rising again. I leave the apartment and march downstairs with my dog, Whistles. 

Whistles had always given me strange looks when I talked to her. He never really seemed to like her either. His attitude towards her started last year. He always pretended like she isn’t there. How ironic, I thought to myself. Whistles and her were one in the same. 

*bzzt*

**Osamu:**

**are u coming home for dinner tonight?**

I glance at my twin brother’s text. Wondering why he would text me now. Afterall, even he has ignored me for the past month. 

“Do ya feel like visiting your second dad and grandparents, Whistle?” I asked my dog. He looks up at me, happy that he got to go on a walk.

“You won’t talk to me either, hm?” I chuckled softly. Even my dog reminds me of her. 

**sorry. busy tonight**

**cooking dinner for her,**

**Its our anniversary.**

**…**

**k**

Why’d he give me such a gross response? He only says that when he’s worried, disappointed, or pissed. In my case, it must be all three. 

When I came back to the apartment, the food on the table was untouched. The clothes, paper, and broken frames of our pictures are still untouched. She must hate me so much she abandoned her cleanliness along with me. 

“Hey, I’m back. I can let Whistle into the room if you want to play with him. I know you hate it when I let Whistle into the room, but if it’ll make you feel better then I’ll clean up after him.”

No response. 

“Fine. Have it your way then.”

There was no point in trying to talk to her. 

“I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.”

I left the house again after leaving Whistle in the room, asking him to take care of her while I was gone. Whistle whined loudly at me. I give a reassuring pat, telling him that I’ll be back for dinner. I make my way to the training center. I want to let off some steam while practicing serving and playing some volleyball.

“Hey hey hey!!!! Tsum Tsum!!! Glad you can make it!!” Bokuto gives me a big slap on the back. He brings my mood up, always.

“What’s up man, how you been?”

“The real question is how have YOU been?” 

“Been better. She still isn’t talking to me.” I shrug at his question, admitting defeat. A rare occurrence for me.

He gives me a weird stare but laughs it off almost a second later. Hitting my back repeatedly and telling me whatever floats my boat. Whatever that meant. I spend the rest of my day until sunset practicing with Bokuto. The rest of the usual team were not here today, just me and Bokuto. It felt nice having just the two of us. One loud idiot was enough.

I walked home that night, weary from a whole day training. It seemed to clear my mind. I decided that I needed to get her out of my life now. When I entered my home, the food on the table was still untouched. I threw out the food from this morning and began making our anniversary dinner. It wasn’t much. I made steak and potatoes for her. My substandard repice was the one that she liked best, despite me always trying to take her out to restaurants. Once I was done, I let Whistle out of the room to feed him. 

“Hey, Whistle,” I grinned at him. “It’s time to for dinner.”

I look at her, still not saying a word to me. I was sure that she could smell my cooking from inside the room. 

“Hey, baby. Happy anniversary. Would you like to join me for dinner?”

The silence answers me instead of her. 

“Alright, I’ll be outside if you want to join me.”

I settle down at the table and set up Whistle’s feeding bowl. I ate by myself that night.

“Hey, Whistle,” I grinned at him. “It’s about time we kick her out, hm?”

Whistle whines and puts his head in my lap. He does this when he knows I’m sad. Petting his head tenderly, I think about how grateful I am that he is still here with me. I finish my food quickly then wash the dishes. I lay down on the couch for a bit. Just to clear my mind. Just in case.

“The moonlight is sure pretty tonight isn’t it?” I said to myself, not sure if Whistle was bothered enough to listen to me. Sure enough, Whistle came over and hopped up onto my lap. You never notice how big Whistle is until he does this. 

“Good boy,” I pet his head. “Would you like to come with me to tell her to leave?”

Whistle tilts his head to the side then gets off of my stomach. He waits patiently by my side until I was ready to go confront her for the last time. I gingerly open the door to our room. The dirty, dilapitated room that we used to spend so much time in together. 

“I want you to leave,” I felt myself choking up. “Please…”

She says nothing.

“I want you to leave,” this time I had knelt down to the ground. I couldn’t hold myself up, the strength in my legs had seem to give up on me. “I can’t take it anymore. I love you, but I need you to go. You won’t even talk to me anymore. You have somewhere better to be. Someplace better than here.”

I choked out the last few words. The tears now flowing down my face freely. I hated this. I didn’t want this to happen. I want her to stay forever. Be with me forever. I’ve dreamt of us walking down the aisle. I would’ve been crying there instead of here. I wanted to hold her hand and feel her warmth as we grow old together. I don’t want her to leave. 

I felt a hand cupping my cheek gently. She smiled at me sadly, I felt her tears on my skin. 

“I love you too, Atsumu. Thank you,” she wraps her arms around me. I instinctively move my hands up to hold her, but my hands slip through her figure. “Thank you for loving me. I’ll always be with you.”

Our last kiss was under the beautiful moon that shined sadly upon us, just like our first one. 

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this at 2AM


End file.
